


Senpai

by BigBottomEnergy



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Senpai, gay fucks, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBottomEnergy/pseuds/BigBottomEnergy
Summary: Yan has a crush on Chase. Anti tells Chase. Chase confronts Yan. Sex occurs.





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> S-I-N   
> S-I-N

Yan watched as Marvin and Jackie jokingly pushed Chase around. He knew they were only kidding, but it made his blood boil. He wanted the man to himself, no one else can have him. Chase glanced over at the red haired boy and smiled.

The Yandere softened when he saw Chase’s smile. He waved slightly at him and turned his back, walking to his room. The ego frowned when he saw Yan leave and went to go follow him. “No, let’s play some video games!” Marvin whined, pulling Chase back.

Chase giggled “Alright dude! You’re on!” Back in his room, Yan was sulking. He was curled up under the blankets, wanting to kill all the other egos. He wanted Chase to himself. His senpai….

A few days later, Anti and Chase were in the living room together. Yan hasn’t come out of his room all day and Chase was getting worried. 

Anti sighed in annoyance. “Are you really that dumb?” He asked Chase

The man looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“That Yandere clearly likes you and you can’t see it. I bet he’s in there thinking about how to murder us all.” He huffed. 

Chase looked at him wide eyed. “He likes me? B-but why?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know! Go see him so I don’t have to see your face.” 

He nodded and got up to go to Yan’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. There was some shuffling going on on the other side of the door before the redhead opened it. 

“Y-yes?” He said meekly. He ushered the man inside. Chase walked in and scratched the back of his neck as Yan closed the door behind him. 

“So...Anti told be that you..Uh like me….is that true?” Chase asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

Yan looked up at him nervously. “W-well….yeah but d-do you like..me?” He began to fidget with his hands a bit and bounce on the balls of his feet. 

Chase looked up at him with a large grin. “Yeah, I do, Yan. I love you.”

The Yandere was shocked to hear this. No one had liked him back before. “R-really?” He asked breathlessly. 

Chase nodded. “Yeah, dude!” Before he could say anything else, Yan pressed the shorter man against the wall and kissed him roughly. 

He had wanted this for so long and he finally could have Chase all to himself. The green haired man was surprised at the sudden force, but didn’t object to it, he wrapped his arms around Yan’s neck and kissed him back with the same force. The Yandere suddenly lifted him up and carried him over to his red clad bed. 

He crawled on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. “Are you going to be a good boy?” Yan growled in his ear. 

Chase nodded quickly. “Y-yes! I will!” He bucked his hips up. “N-need you..” 

Yan chuckled and leaned down to kiss him roughly. He used one hands to keep his arms above his head while the other traveled down to pin his hips to the bed. “You will cum from my hand only. Got it?”

He green haired man nodded quickly and stopped. But, he wanted more. God, he wanted the Yandere so badly. “J-just fuck me..please.” He cried out. 

“In due time I will, Senpai.” He grinned and peeled off his skirt and shirt. He leaned down and shimmied off Chase’s pants and shirt. 

He glanced down at the body below him and began to kiss the man’s neck. Chase let out a groan and ran his fingers through Yan’s hair. He began to grind against the smaller man, earning a long moan. 

Yan tore the boxers off of Chase as three then somewhere. He gazed in awe at the dick in front of him. He leaned down and licked the tip of his cock. Chase moaned loudly and arched his back. “M-more!” He cries out. 

Pre cum was already leaking out of his slit as Yan leaned down and began to bob is head on the cock. A strong of curse words and moans flowed out of Chase’s mouth. He just couldn’t keep it in. His hands tangled in the red hair, pulling at it. 

Yan took his cock out of his mouth with a pop. “Legs on my shoulders.” He instructed after grabbing the lube off the nightstand. Chase obeyed and propped his legs up onto his shoulder. 

He poured some lube onto his fingers and reached down to press a finger into him. Chase felt a small burn, but it quickly disappeared. “F-fuck…” he moaned. 

Yan chuckled and pressed another one in, earning a long moan. “F-faster..” he whined. The man obliged and moved his fingers faster, hitting his sweet spot. 

Chase jolted forward at the sudden feeling of pleasure. “There! Right there!” He cried out. Yan added one more finger and pumped into him roughly. Chase cried out and clenched the sheets beneath him. 

Yan pulled out, causing the man to whine at the loss. “Patience, baby.” Yan muttered and slicked up his dick with lube. He angled himself in the man’s entrance before pushing in. “Don’t be soft, Yan...this isn’t my first time.” He chuckled and looked up at the Yandere. 

The red head nodded and slammed into him without warning. Chase yelped and grabbed onto Yan’s hair. He pulled out again and thrusted in, hitting his sweet spot. 

The whole room was filled with curses, moans, and skin slapping together. Yan went faster and faster as Chase cried out. He leaned down and stroked the head of Chase’s cock. 

“I’m gonna cum!” He cried out. 

Yan leaned down. “Cum for me, senpai.” He whispered, sending Chase over the edge. Cum splattered both of their stomachs as Yan continued to pound into him relentlessly. He soon felt his own orgasm, cumming deep inside Chase. 

His thrusts slowed down until he rode out his orgasm. Chase was a shaking mess from the overstimulation as Yan pulled out and laid next to him. 

“Did I hurt you, senpai?” Yan asked quietly, looking over at him. 

Chase shook his head “It was perfect, Yan. I...I love you.”

Yandere pulled Chase closer and kisses his head. “I love you too, Chase.”


End file.
